


The Life and Times of Little Snek

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Slither.io (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Drabble Tag on a forum, with the prompt "lost in space".

~ The Life and Times of Little Snek ~

What is this red line? What will happen if I touch it? Something bad, I think. Yeah, probably something bad.

Why aren't there any lights out here?

I don't see any other snekworms, or any foodlights...

I could be safe way out here. If I just stay over here and don't touch the edge, then I bet no other sneks would come over here.

... it's so boring over here, though. I need to eat the lights. How do I get back to where there's lights?

Mmm, lights.

OH NOES. HERE COMES A BIG OL' SNEK.

I... I dead. I am the lights now.

~end~


End file.
